The Ozzie And Mick Show Meet And Greet Day
by swarlock
Summary: Oswald has his first Meet And Greet experience in Disney World but not without a few hurdles to overcome.
1. Chapter 1

THE OZZIE AND MICK SHOW: MEET AND GREET DAY PART ONE By Swarlock

All Characters belong to Disney, Especially Oswald The Lucky Rabbit

A few minutes more and the doors would be open for business.

Oswald sat in a fairly middle size dressing room making sure he had everything ready for his adoring fans. Photos to sign, Check. Refillable pens and markers, Check. Buttons and pins, Check. One last thing he needed to do. Taking off his left detachable foot he kissed it for good luck and put it back on his body. In all fairness he really didn't need to do it. After all he WAS a lucky rabbit. Lucky enough to be given a second chance after returning home for so long.

He remembered the first time he did this when Hollywood and Animation were still in their infancy. He couldn't wait to meet his audience. They were small in number but he enjoyed every minute of it. His brother Mickey had been at this for some time after he dissapeared. One thing he noticed while watching in The Background was how nervous he was before his admirers came back stage.  
>Ozzie felt it was his duty to re-train and show him the ropes to strengthen his resolve. Especially since The Mouse carried the weight of being Good Will Ambassador of all the parks around the world in between doing his current show and hosting his Nightclub on the side in Toontown. The latter he was the better of the two to him.<p>

At that moment MIckey came in to wish him good fortune.

"Break a leg, Bro," he said carryng in a supply of magic tricks next door which his older brother would be a part of. "See you in a little while."

It was almost Nine O' Clock and the first guests were coming into The Magic Kingdom at Disney World. A cast member came in to prep Oswald up and gave him the encouragement he needed. "How many people are out there?" he asked.  
>"Fifty," she said quickly.<br>A good way to start off the day he thought to himself.

Things went smoothly during the first half of the morning. Mickey came in every hour to check on his Brother's progress. After a short lunch break Oswald decided to take a short nap in The Green Room before his act with Mickey. A few minutes into his sleep a loud thumping sound came from the door.

"Whuzzat?" he said grumbling.  
>"You overslept Ozzie. Time to rehearse our act," Mickey said behind the door.<br>"On it, Little Brother," he took one step forward out the door and then.

WHAM! A barrage of people came streaming through like a pack of clowns in a small car.

"Where did all these people come from?" he said gasping for air trying to get out.

"I'm your biggest fan," a girl screamed at the top of her lungs.  
>"No! Me first!" a short kid wearing a crash helmet and stunt outfit shouted.<br>"No, me!" a tall girl yelled. "I want him to help me bust my brothers."

More and more people seemed to come as The Green Room filled up. Oswald squashed and stretched his way out of the place by going over the crowd and landed outside the hallway. Mickey motioned him to sneak away quietly from the barrage of fans behind them who were still looking for their favorite star.

"Didn't The Beatles go through this once?" he said panicking. "We gotta get out of here before they..."  
>"Calm down, Ozzie. Through this doorway."<br>"But Mick."  
>"Calm down and keep walking slowly. You mustn't panic in front of the public like this. It'll attract more attention to you," The Mouse said calmly.<br>A few minutes later after walking a few doors down they reached Mickey's dressing room.  
>"What happened back there?" Oswald asked a bit relieved.<br>"Seems the sheets were mixed up. I had a cast member do a run for extra equipment that'll be used in the magic act and wrote down fifty trick props were needed. But the notepads got switched and someone let in five hundred people all at once."  
>"F-Five hundred?"<br>Looking back at the mob searching for the black bunny it seemed to triple from five hundred to six hundred.  
>"Hey Os, Are you okay?"<br>"Homina-Homina-Homina!"


	2. Chapter 2

THE OZZIE AND MICK SHOW: MEET AND GREET DAY PART 2 by Swarlock

Stagefright.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Oswald felt embarassed by this experience. He was a star in The Roaring 20s, later shuffled off to another studio where he underwent a makeover that he loathed. After his career ended in The 40s he suddenly found himself in The Wasteland in his old body. It seems time ran differently in The Wasteland. Os presumed coming back among The Toon Living was going to be a piece of cake.

"Os, Snap out of itt!" Mickey shouted. Oswald jumped as his entire body detached itself at being startled but soon reattached itself.

"Sorry, Little Brother," he apologized which was harder to do than he thought.

"But what we do about that crowd out there?"

"I've got that covered. The Princesses will be here shortly and so will the rest of my pals from Mouseton, Duckburg, St. Canard and Toontown." he told him.  
>"Maybe being in this theater was the wrong way to go about The Meet And Greets. We need to be outside."<br>"But wasn't it the rule that toons couldn't go out without help from our cast members? I saw everything from The Wasteland and how kids would throw things to you and the others," Oswald frowned at the thought. So did Mickey.  
>"Some of them are at The Age Of Not Believing," Mickey said glumly. "But I promise you it'll all work out in the end. I've had more accolades than I really need. It's your turn now."<br>"OK. I trust you," he said to his brother.

So they went outside to Main Street USA and set up a small pup tent and waited for people to come by. The sights and smells of the buildings took Owald back. Thinking about his Dad Walt and how he would buy him an Ice Cream cone and they'd sit on a bench in the park watching people go by. It was a simpler time to him. Most people didn't know the Urban Legend surrounding how the area for Disneyland's Main Street came about. But the rabbit knew the truth. The structures were inspired by places in Fort Collins, Colorado and his Father's home town. He could entertain the fans with that little nugget he mused.

Oswald's daydream was interrupted by the sound of shouts from people standing in line.  
>"Os, Get your head in the game. They're here," Mickey whispered.<br>"Oh...yeah," he shook his head to dust the cobwebs of memory out of his brain. "Can I take your picture, Mr Bunny?" A three year child said innocently.  
>"Sure you can," Oswald beamed.<br>The kid had a digital camera and snap the picture. "Thank you," his Mother said. "Now I can put this on the net and tell everyone reading my blog that you're a Nobody."  
>"What?"<br>"Everyone should've given up on trying to bring you back. You're just something Disney threw away." she laughed as she left.  
>This struck a nerve. Ozzie was very touchy about other people thought about his creator. He would've strangled the guest had Mickey not intervened between Oswald and her.<br>"Cool it, bro," he told Oswald. "How could you let people say that about our Dad?"  
>"They can't all like what we do here," he shrugged.<br>"What kind of an answer is that?" You know. Maybe you've gotten soft over the years, Mick. I'm not saying this to be mean or anything but you gotta learn to be a little more aggressive in this business, " Oswald said sternly. "Dad taugh you better than this when you were born."  
>Mickey knew Oswald was right. He managed to bring him back but he couldn't convince anyone else to give his brother a chance. They were still attached to him. Why was he plagued with such a burden?<p>

It was going to be a very long day.


	3. Chapter 3

THE OZZIE AND MICK SHOW MEET AND GREET DAY PART 3 By Swarlock

Laying in a spare bedroom Oswald was wide awake thinking about how badly  
>his first Meet And Greet in over 85 years went all wrong. He was overrun with<br>massive fans and later insulted by one of them because he was The New Guy in  
>Town. This and a dozen other humiliations throughout the day was enough to<br>drive him to drink Carrot Juice. And he HATED Carrot Juice.

At one time he would've given anything to have his fame back by trying to take  
>away Mickey's heart. And yet deep down he knew he couldn't do it. After Mickey<br>left The Wasteland he and his wife Ortensia went back to Dark Beauty Castle  
>now redubbed as Bright Beauty Castle after the celebration, they suddenly<br>realized that they had their hearts back too.

It was just a matter of waiting till someone on the other side could kick start  
>their careers. Gus The Gremlin was given The Honor of ruling over The Kingdom<br>after Ozzie, his bride and their 420 children left for good and re-entered into The  
>Real World. Well about as real as Mouseton could get. Meeting Mickey's pals<br>was just as exciting. Donald was a literal crack up to Os considering how he  
>was so much like his animatronic self back home. Goofy was the same only<br>goofier.

His thoughts strayed from that moment to The Present one again. Tomorrow  
>would be another chance to try again. He owed Mickey that much and went<br>back to sleep.

Mickey on the other hand was now having doubts as he sat up from his bed.  
>What his brother told him was more true than he knew. His Dad essentially made<br>him less scrappy and gave Donald the attributes he once had. Of course the one  
>who really fleshed Don out was an animator named Carl. Mickey was happy to<br>be the one to show that even somebody like him could make mistakes like  
>Donald. Keeping his guard up all the time wasn't easy. But he did what he had to<br>do for The Good Of The Team. Still he heard the whispering from other cast  
>members at all the parks, some of his toon peers, villians like Pete and even<br>from some fans.

It wasn't his fault that his father made him this way. But he didn't know what to  
>do. Even with this on this mind he realized he owed it to Daddy Walt to bring<br>new life to his Brother. Maybe a stage show at Cinderella's castle could be the  
>answer. Something had to be done.<p>

Mickey didn't know what just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

OZZIE AND MICK SHOW: MEET AND GREET DAY PART 4 By Swarlock

Mickey was struggling to stay awake as the crowds came in for another day of fun at The Magic Kingdom. Clearly it stemmed from the night before as the problem giving Oswald the attention he needed was on his mind all night long. But Mickey decided the best way to be noticed was to have his brother do a solo Warm Up show before him.

"You'll go on before the main presentation in which I show Donald how to make dreams come true," he said in a half groggy state.  
>"You don't look so good, Mick. Maybe we should cancel this whole thing," Ozzie said with concern in his voice.<br>"Yawn! I-I'll be fine. Just get ready for the sho...ZZZZ."  
>The lucky rabbit carried his sibling into the car and they drove to the Main Gate.<p>

Showtime:

The audience was getting ready for The Dream Along With Mickey segment.  
>Oswald stood behind the curtain waiting for his cue to go on.<p>

"And now to warm you up for Dream Along with Mickey. Here's Oswald with a little tune to get you in the mood," a boisterous announcer shouted.

Oswald sang a tune he heard back in the Wasteland while easedropping in on one of his Bunny Kids. "My Girl" it was called and it certainly fit his Ortensia to a tee. She was sitting on a chair looking lovingly to him as he crooned about having Sunshine on a Cloudy Day.

He suddenly felt a drizzle. Then two.

"Oh no!"

Rain - and it came down in buckets.

Everyone scattered for shelter and Oswald and Ortensia went backstage to dry off.

The shower ended as quickly as it started. He was going to start again where he left off but he soon noticed there was no time.

"Where's Mickey," Minnie shouted over the cast members getting ready to go on stage.  
>"Gawrsh! He should be here by now. He's never late!" Goofy said with a worried look on his face.<br>Donald stood in the corner with a devilish look in his eyes. He had that competitve look Oswald knew all too well.  
>"I'll go get him," he said much to The Duck's chagrin. Flipping his ears back into helicopter rotor blades he took off for the direction of The Main Street Town Square Theater.<br>"Stall for time!" he yelled back to the group.

Flying frantically he zipped into the building and ran through the back entrance  
>where he found his brother standing up and snoring.<p>

"Wake up, bro. Everyone is at Cindrella's Castle's waiting for you to go on!" He took off one of his ears then tied it up as a wash cloth into a knot then rinsed it in cold water.

It almost worked too. But all Mickey did was sing "And the rain rain came down down and the rain rain rain...zzzz!"


	5. Chapter 5

OZZIE AD MICK SHOW: MEET AND GREET DAY PART FIVE

Oswald carried Mickey backstage behind Cinderella's Castle for The Dream Along With Mickey segment. All attempts to wake him up were futile.

"Five minutes to Showtime!" someone shouted. "This is terrible. We might have to call off Today's show," Minnie said in a panic.  
>"You'll have to take his place Honey Bunny," Ortensia said. "Me?" he said aghast.<br>"Four minutes!" the same cast member came in.  
>"Where's the script for the show?" he said. "I gotta read up on 'em quickly."<br>"Here it is!" Donald shouted running with the only copy available.

Then he slipped and the script fell into a bucket of paint.

"Three minutes!"

"Oh no! That was our only script," Minnie said.  
>"You'll have to make it up as you along, Oswald," Gofy chimed in.<br>"One minute!"  
>"Ok then!" The Rabbit said gritting his teeth. "Let's hope my luck gets us through this."<p>

"Five...Four...Three...Two...One!"

Up went the curtain.


	6. Chapter 6

OZZIE AND MICK SHOW MEET AND GREET DAY PART 6 By Swarlock

The audience standing in front of The Castle was a big one. Bigger than Oswald had ever seen. It took all his courage not to back down from the act he was about to do. Standing in the audience were his children as well as his wife who was on the sidelines of the curtain behind him.

The music started and out came Minnie, Goofy and Donald doing their lines perfectly. With a slight change to one of the lines.

"Mickey was..." Minnie paused for a split second to revise the line which was suppose to lead into Mickey coming out. "Went to bring along a big surprise. Someone he wanted us to meet."

"The fans bought it," Oswald sighed in relief. "Here comes my cue."

And then the singers and dancers did a short dance and cried out -

"Heeeere's...Gasp! Who's that?"

The crow from Oswald's view all had incredulous look on their faces. With the excepton of his 420 kids who were cheering - and the woman who harassed him the day before. She didn't seem very impressed.

"Oh no!" he thought.

"Hi there, Feller. Who are you and where's Mickey?" Goofy asked.  
>"I'm the surprise Mickey told you about. I'm his brother, Oswald. I flew in from...er...France!"<p>

D'oh!

He blundered. But the kids that were standing in back of Ozzie's Bunny Kids were snickering and so were a few adults. There had to be a joke in there somewhere but he'd find out later when Mickey woke up. The Blogger was stone faced and unreadable.

"Soooo. Where's Mickey?" Minnie continued on.  
>"He wants me to show everyone how important it is keep on dreaming. And these nice people are here to share their dreams with us."<br>"That's the surprise. Awww, Phooey," Donald moaned.  
>Minnie got in her line and Donald retorted with his disbelief in such things.<br>Minnie then asked the fans what their dreams were "Mine is to crawl into a cubby hole and never come out," Oswald thought staring at the naysayer.

"You'll see, Don." The black earred rabbit said with more coinfidence in his voice.

"What's that Beautiful Music?" Minnie asked.  
>"Oh, Ah! Yeah. And here are some other special guests to came to The Party. And here they are."<br>And before their eyes All The Princesses and Princes from Snow White To Belle To Cinderella showed up. But then he saw Tiana and Naveen in the group as well as Rapunzel And Flynn Rider all singing their signature songs.  
>After the scene was finished Oswald just looked at the cast with a "What's Going On" look. They all shrugged and quickly got off as fast as they could. "What's the matter, Minnie?" Oswald said. "Well, I was hoping to be asked to dance as well." he told him.<br>"I can make that an easy dream to furfill," he smiled. Ortensia was a bit peeved at her husband for what he was doing. But in light of the situation she couldn't be too mad at him.

Everything else went well until Captain Hook showed up to bust Donald's Pirate Party.  
>"If you want to be a pirate. Then you'd know that you have to fight like a Pirate," he growled with clenched teeth.<p>

"I'll accept your challenge, Hook."

"Pete Pan? How'd he get here from The Wasteland?" Even Hook was taken aback. Donald leaned over to Oswald and told him The Real Peter Pan suddenly got ill at the last moment and Modern Day Pete was the only one available.

Os looked the blogger in the audience now having a complete scowl on her face.

After the show ended. The crowd cheered and clapped for a full five minutes. They all went into the tent and everyone sighed in great relief.  
>"Gawrsh! That shure wuz different!" Goofy said fanning his hat with his face.<br>"It sure was," Mickey said now fully awake.  
>"Bro. You're awake!" Oswald said.<br>"Sorry I let you down guys. I was a bit out of it yesterday after Oswald had to deal with a bad experience," he said apologetically.  
>"And we're sorry too, Oswald. We didn't give you the chance to prove yourself. You're every bit your Father's son. Both You and Mickey," a Cast Member came in to take away the props for another show. All who were there were in full agreement. Oswald was very happy to her that.<p>

"Maybe we can try that Meet And Greet session again later this afternoon?" The Rabbit said.  
>"Sure we can. I'll be there along with Mickey for the picture taking," Minnie said happily.<br>"there's just one thing though," Ozzie said. "That blogger who dissed me yesterday was at Today's performnce. What do I do if she comes again later this afternoon?"

"Don't worry, Oswald. We'll figure out what to do when the time comes," The Mouse said.

"Together!" everyone said in unision.


	7. Chapter 7

OZZIE AND MICK SHOW MEET AND GREET DAY PART 7 By Swarlock

After eating lunch at The Liberty Bell Tavern in Liberty Square, Oswald and Mickey went back to work at Town Square Theater to see a lot of fans waiting to see both of them. Mickey did make a slight change to The Marquee sign situated near the entrance of The Dressing Room. It now read MEET OSWALD AND MICKEY BROTHERS.

Minnie was also around for moral support for the two of them.

This time the fans were a little more organized and every fan got what they wanted. Except for Candace who was being stalked by The Big Giant Baby Head which creeped her out. Mickey and Oswald had a great time making their adoring fans happy and working together as brothers should.

"Only a few more to go and we're off for the rest of the night, bro," Mickey said.

"Ah. I'm glad I found you," a female voice said. "YOU!" Oswald shouted. Everyone saw the woman who wrote the blog about him.  
>"No. Not you! HIM!" Mickey looked at the woman with confusion.<br>"You thrusted him upon us!" The woman said angrliy. "You let him poison your fans with his lies. He belonged to that other studio."  
>"Now see here, I don't think you understand..."<br>"He's not your brother. He's just something your Daddy threw away when it suited him," she scoffed.  
>Now Oswald was getting angry but Mickey held his hand up to him.<p>

"You can say what you want about me and my Brother. But DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING AGAINST OUR CREATOR WHO GAVE US LIFE!" The Mouse shouted.

"You couldn't know the weight I felt after Dad left this world. You couldn't possibly know how hard it was to try to live up to his standards. He wasn't perfect. A lot of people think he was but he wasn't. He smoked. He died from Cancer. But he made up for it by making the very place you stand on. I'm thankful that someone like him had the courage to furfill his dream even at the end of his life. Walt and Ub made me so no one would forget my brother. A lot of my early toons were based off of Ozzie's work."

Oswald was taken aback by Mickey's outburst. So was Ortensia and Minnie as well as the crowd standing around them.

"The reason I wasn't on stage at The Castle was because I was up all night worrying how to make him popular again. I already have enough fame to give someone else the same chance I did. While other people run this franchise I'm the one who was given charge of all the parks. I do all this for the good of the team. And Oswald The Lucky Rabbit is part of it from now on!"

The crowd applauded after Mickey's off the cuff diatribe.

The critic's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe Mickey said these things.  
>"In that case, i'll never let my daughter come to this place again. I left her outside so she couldn't hear this."<p>

Everyone cheered as she left.

"That was really ballsy of you, bro," Oswald said. "Looks like you still have a little bit of The Old You in there. I gotta confess though I thought I was going to have to reteach you the ropes of Show Biz. But I see now our Dad taught you well. I'll never underestimate you again." "Nor will I, Ozzie," Mickey happily proclaimed.

Suddenly a ruckus was going on outside. Mickey and Oswald went to investigate.

"My Baby! Where is she?" The Mother Blogger said frantically. "Katie! Katie! Where are you?"  
>"What's going on?" Mickey and Oswald said simultaneously.<br>"I left my sweet Katie here and now she's gone. I'm a terrible person!" she cried.  
>"We gotta find her," Donald said.<br>"Search all the parks!" Goofy yelled.  
>"We won't have to. Mick, Grab onto me. We're going to fly. You too Miss...er."<br>"Hudson. Henrietta Hudson," she said to Oswald.

Oswald flipped his ears back and rose up as he, Mickey and Henrietta looked all around the lands in The Magic Kingdom.

"There she is!" Mickey pointed. In plain view Katie was sitting on a bench in Tomorrowland eating an ice cream cone talking to Buzz Lightyear.

They landed to see Katie waving to them and her Mother.

"Greetings, Ma'am. I was sitting here talking with your little girl. She was looking for Winnie and went in the wrong direction," Buzz said bowing.

Mrs. Hudson was going to scold her daughter but seeing how all the characters were responsible in taking care of her she just sighed in relief.

"Thanks to you and your Brother, Mickey. I now see that you belong together.  
>I'm happy that you've returned, my friend," Mrs. Hudson said smiling.<p>

Katie giggled and cheered as well. She hugged her Mom and they went hand in hand to see The Willy Nilly Silly Old Bear.

"So what do we do now?" Oswald asked Mickey.

"Something that should've been done a long time ago," his brother smiled.

On Dec 21st 2011, Oswald was officially given Co-Ambassador status to help Mickey at all the parks all over the world.

Every Meet and Greet after that day went well. And that made Oswald very happy indeed.


End file.
